songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest 55
|venue = Webley Arena , London , |winner = Hiba Tawaji - Al Rabih Al Arabi |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 32 |return = |debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = Alex Hepturn - Under }} This contest was the fifty-fith of the Eurovision Song Contest. Hiba Tawaji´s( ) win in the 55th Eurovision Song Contest with her song "Al Rabih Al Arabi", she reached 163points. Location London Listeni/ˈlʌndən/ is the capital and most populous city of England and the United Kingdom.34 Standing on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium.5 London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) medieval boundaries and in 2011 had a resident population of 7,375, making it the smallest city in England. Since at least the 19th century, the term London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core.6 The bulk of this conurbation forms Greater London,781 a region of England governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly.92 The conurbation also covers two English counties, the City of London and the county of Greater London,10 though historically it was split between the City, Middlesex, Essex, Surrey, Kent and Hertfordshire. Venue It was built for the 1934 British Empire Games, by Arthur Elvin, and originally housed a swimming pool, as reflected by its former name, Empire Pool. The pool itself was last used for the 1948 Summer Olympics. The building is used for music, comedy and family entertainment and for sport. The venue was renovated, along with Wembley Stadium, as part of the early-21st-century regeneration of the Wembley area. The arena refurbishment cost £35m and the new arena opened to the public on 2 April 2006, with a concert by the English electronic-music band Depeche Mode. With 12,500 seats, it is London's second-largest indoor arena after The O2 and third-largest indoor concert venue after the O2 and Earls Court, an exhibition hall which regularly stages concerts. In September 2013, it was announced that AEG Facilities had signed a 15-year contract to operate the arena.1 The arena in SSE colours On 10 April 2014, it was announced that the arena would be renamed The SSE Arena on 1 June 2014 after SSE plc bought the naming rights to the venue for 10 years.2 Which is Venue? Allocation Draw * and will vote first and second semi final. Results Semi Final 1 and will vote Semi Final - 1 Scoreboard |} Semi Final 2 and will vote Semi Final - 2 Scoreboard |} Grand Final Withdrawing countries * :The Czech broadcaster, annouced wil not stay to the Contest so far. * :The Danish broadcaster,announced that the country would not participate in the 55 Contest. * :The Faroese broadcaster, annouced wil not stay to the Contest so far. * :The Georgian broadcaster, annouced wil not stay to the Contest so far. * :The Vatican broadcaster,announced that the country would not participate in the 55 Contest due to economic difficulties. Returning countries * :The French broadcaster, will return next edition. Maybe,It will join